bacchikoifandomcom-20200215-history
Saki Hanazaki
Saki Hanazaki '(Ms. Saki) is a side character in ''Bacchikoi. Background Saki is a faculty staff member of Yakyusha Academy, working as a teacher and tutor. Appearance Saki has a rather slim and pale skin figure. She has short black hair and green eyes. She wears a formal attire consisting of a green dress shirt, a dark green tie, a green hair clip on, glasses, a dark green dress, a white bracelet, black stockings, and black glass slippers. Saki also carries what appears to be a light blue clipboard. Personality and traits As a teacher, Saki has a normal calm demeanor when she is lecturing her students. She has a caring personality given how much she cares about her fellow students, namely Toshu Kanada and Ichiru Yanai. She also has a crush on the masculine coach, Genji Tadano, even though he is oblivious about it. She would blush on the spot once she sees his presence and/or communicates with her. History Day 1 WIP. Day 43 Saki announces to her class that there will not be any morning classes considering that winter break is approaching. Before they are dismissed, she points out that their more recent grades are posted outside the hallway in the bulletin board and is ecstatic that no one failed their exams from her class. She also congratulates Ichiru for being the top ranking student in the preliminary examination and says that Toshu helped him become better. And with that, Saki dismisses her class. Day 99 Saki is surprised that Ichiru attended class and then mentions that Genji has excused both Toshu and Ichiru from their classes so they are expected to meet at the baseball field. She mentions that the baseball field in their academy is among one of the most popular fields there is considering that others travel just to come play on the field. Although she says that it is bizarre considering that the Academy has never won any tournaments. Day 100 She informs Toshu that he does not have to worry about showing up late since she has cancelled class because it is her birthday. She thanks Toshu for the birthday wish and mentions that the principal was the one that gave her the day off. Despite her day off, she still went to school because she says she loves her students and says that they gave her presents. She was not the only one that remembered her birthday since she mentions that Genji apparently remembered as well by giving her a box of chocolates. She asks Toshu for an opinion regarding her and Genji but she is too shy to say what exactly while simultaneously blushing. She does say that she should return the favor by giving him something so she starts asking Toshu questions that involve his coach. She comes back to her senses after Toshu got a little overwhelmed and apologizes for it. She says that Ichiru is already at the field and that she herself, came from the library to get books for Masaru. She is tutoring Masaru out of Genji's request in her classroom and offers Toshu to join in. She takes her leave afterwards. '''If the player, Toshu, decides to visit the classroom, Saki is not present in the classroom given that she forgot some books from the library. A sex scene commences between Toshu and Masaru if the romance route is followed. Saki comes back to the classroom apologizing for taking too long and that the book she was looking for was difficult to find. She greets Toshu for choosing to stay in the class and helping Masaru. However it was not long till Genji barges in saying that Toshu will not help Masaru only for Saki to greet him. After hearing Toshu getting angrily lectured by his coach, Genji asks her if he can borrow Masaru to which she suddenly blushes. She ends up saying that he can have her, only to correct herself by saying that he can have Masaru. She agrees to a special tutoring session with Masaru after he is done practicing at another request from the coach. Later it is revealed that Saki was being persistent with Genji since she kept asking for the date in the faculty lounge. Unbeknownst to her though, Genji was not aware of her birthday so he decided to give her a box of his leftover chocolates assuming that she is hungry. Thus, Saki mistakes the box of chocolates as a birthday present. Trivia *Being a female character in this game, she does not have any sex scenes. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female